El Sol que calienta y consume
by maildekris
Summary: La junta de países está apunto de comenzar, como siempre hay países que se retrasan, y entre ellos, hay uno que destaca en el corazón de Japón... un país que desde hace mucho está presente en su mente y corazón... pero al que no se siente capaz de expresar lo que siente. ¿Qué pasará cuando ese Sol de la Pasión se presente ante él con toda su impulsividad? EspañaxJapón Spapan


**Disclamer:** _Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: The Beautiful World_ así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de una fan para las fans. Aclaro de nuevo que este fanfic es un España x Japón o Japón x España porque como no hay lemmon podéis dar rienda suelta a vuestra imaginación, aun que España x Japón creo que es lo más adecuado para esta pareja, y ahora sin más dilación...

* * *

**El Sol que calienta y consume**

Buenas tardes, soy Japón, pueden llamarme Kiku Honda y me encuentro ahora mismo en una de las reuniones mundiales entre países y… como siempre los mediterráneos llegan todos tarde. Suelto un suspiro, creo que esta reunión va para largo. Ante mi suspiro Alemania-san, quien estaba concentrado en sus papeles, se giró a mirarme preocupado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Te encuentras bien, Japón? –me preguntó Alemania-san dejando sus papeles sobre la mesa.

— Ah… no, estoy bien, sólo me estaba preguntando cuándo llegarán los demás –expliqué al darme cuenta de que le había alterado.

— ¡Oh, es verdad! Tendría que llamar a Italia, cuando le pasa algo me llama corriendo, seguramente si no lo ha hecho es porque estará durmiendo la siesta o algo –pensó Alemania-san refunfuñando algo sobre "ponerle un entrenamiento especial por dormir demasiado" y "tener que ir por él a su casa como siguiera por ese camino". Bajé un poco la cabeza pensativamente, es cierto, Italia-kun también estaba tardando en venir a la reunión, aun que la verdad es que… yo estaba pensando en otra persona.

— Ese idiota de España… seguro que está con Romano durmiendo la siesta de nuevo y por eso no se presenta –rugió Inglaterra-san llamando al español por su móvil. Me giré inmediatamente al escuchar el nombre del país de los labios de Inglaterra-san, sí… yo… desde hace mucho tiempo que me siento atraído por el País de la Pasión… es inevitable, siendo tan agradable y cálido… tan cariñoso… España-san… tenía un algo especial para atraer a las personas que le rodeaban, a nadie podía quedarle indiferente, de eso estaba seguro, al menos a mí no me era indiferente para nada…

— Inglaterra, aun que os peleéis tanto eres el único que puede controlarle, parecéis un viejo matrimonio –se rió Francia-san mirando la expresión de Inglaterra-san, el cual le miraba como si fuera un bicho al que aplastar.

— Él y yo nos divorciamos hace más 500 años, además, ya podrías llamarle tú, es tu amigote de barras al fin y al cabo, vosotros dos y Prusia sois de lo más problemático.

— ¡¿Ya te estás metiendo otra vez conmigo cejas?! –gritó el francés enfadado.

— ¡Has empezado tú estúpido _frog_! –gritó Inglaterra-san enfadado. En ese momento empezó otra pelea entre Francia-san e Inglaterra-san que no creo conveniente describir, lo que sí pasó es que el móvil de Inglaterra salió volando al vaso de agua de Suiza-san que se enfadó y apuntó a ambos países con un fusil que no sabemos de dónde sacó para calmarlos un poco. Eso sí, Inglaterra-san se había quedado sin móvil.

— ¿Eh? Parece que os habéis estado divirtiendo sin nosotros –se rió una voz desde la puerta. Me giré como imantado por esa voz hacia el lugar de donde procedía. Ahí estaba, España-san, el fuerte país moreno de ojos verdes oliva que sonreía a todos desde la puerta junto a los demás mediterráneos. Me sonrojé mucho al verle y bajé la mirada cual colegiala de manga shoujo, ¿debía saludar? ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Tenía que reñirle por llegar tarde? Oh, pero yo no soy del tipo de países que riñe a los demás severamente como Austria-san. ¿Tal vez debería mantenerme callado y sólo saludar?

— ¡¿Se puede saber a qué se debe este retraso?! –preguntó Inglaterra-san acercándose al español el cuál sonrió despreocupadamente y le revolvió el cabello al inglés, últimamente parecía que las relaciones entre ambos habían mejorado mucho.

— ¿Eh? ¿Es que estabas preocupado por tu hermano mayor, Inglaterra? ¡Qué cuco! –se rió España-san.

— Ve~ el hermano mayor España nos invitó a pasar unos días en su casa y así nos íbamos desde ahí a la reunión todos juntos, pero habían retenciones en el aeropuerto de Barajas y tuvimos que esperar mucho –explicó Italia-kun sonriendo mientras Inglaterra-san se ponía a golpear a España-san por incordiarle.

— El bastardo no quiso salir un día antes como le sugerí que hiciéramos, tenía que haberme hecho caso y dormir ya aquí, así no hubiéramos llegado tarde, _¡che palle!_ –gritó el mayor de los italianos enfurruñado.

— Venga, tampoco ha sido tan terrible, ya estamos aquí ¿no? –exclamó España-san intentando despertar a Grecia-san y a Chipre-san que tenían un brazo alrededor del cuello del País de la Pasión –Vamos, Grecia, Chipre, ya hemos llegado.

— Cinco… minutos… más –exclamó Grecia-san. Chipre-san, por el contrario, sí que se despertó un poco y fue a sentarse en su asiento al olor de la comida que había ahí, la cual, por cierto, empezó a devorar y a robar comida del plato de los países que tenía al lado sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

— Bueno, empecemos la reunión entonces, ya que estamos todos –inquirió Portugal-san sentándose en su sitio.

— Sí… pero… ¿quién eres? –preguntó España-san con una gota en la cabeza.

— Soy Portugal –lloriqueó este ante los olvidos de su hermano, el cual tuvo que disculparse por volver a olvidarse de él y sentó a su lado a Grecia-san antes de sentarse.

— ¡Oh! Buenas tardes, Japón –sonrió España-san sentándose a mi lado. Me sonrojé muchísimo nervioso, ¡me había saludado! ¡Tenía que corresponder a su saludo!

— B-buenas tardes… E-España-san –tartamudeé.

— ¿Uh? –soltó España-san ladeando la cabeza al ver mi reacción.

— ¡Bueno, ahora que estamos todos demos comienzo a la reunión! ¡Debo decir que no pienso tolerar ningún retraso más! ¡Si no os tomáis más en serio esto iré a buscaros un día antes a vuestras casas, España, Grecia, Chipre, Romano e Italia! ¡¿Ha quedado claro?! –gritó Alemania-san dando un golpe en la mesa.

— Esto… ¿a mí también? –cuestionó Portugal-san levantando la mano.

— ¿Quién eres? –preguntamos todos a la vez.

— Soy Portugal –respondió el país llorando y marchándose de la sala. Todos miramos con una gota de incomodidad al país.

— A propósito, ¿alguien ha visto a Canadá? –saltó Inglaterra-san pensativo.

— Estoy aquí –dijo una voz débil debajo de Rusia-san.

— Tal vez no haya podido venir –suspiró Francia-san.

— Pero si estoy aquí –volvió a responder la voz débilmente.

— Pues se acabó, no vamos a estar esperando a gente que no se digna ni a llamar, empecemos ya la reunión –sentenció Alemania-san.

La verdad es que la reunión fue bastante bien, aun que a mitad de la reunión Francia-san e Inglaterra-san volvieron a pelearse, España-san sólo se echó a reír sin detenerles y Suiza-san acabó disparando al techo muy cabreado. Sólo espero que no hubiera nadie ahí.

**HETALIA**

— Bueno, se acabó la reunión, no hay mucho más que podamos sacar en claro hoy –exclamó Alemania-san al ver que todos no paraban de pelearse sin orden ni concierto… de nuevo.

— Otra reunión divertida –se rió España-san a mi lado bostezando, yo sólo pude asentir sonrojado e inmutable –oye, Japón, ¿quieres que vayamos a comer juntos?

— ¿Eh? ¿Juntos? –cuestioné sorprendido sonrojándome más… ¿eso era una cita? No… estaría… siendo amable… ¿cierto?

— Sí, el vuelo de vuelta es mañana, no pude encontrar uno más temprano porque no sabía cuándo acabaría la junta así que me curé un poco en salud y pedí una habitación en un hotel para esta noche, pero mis hermanos sí que se irán un poco antes así que no tengo ningún plan para esta noche –me explicó España sonriendo amablemente.

— A-ah… claro, me encantaría, yo tampoco tenía pensado volver hasta mañana –dije devolviéndole una suave sonrisa. La verdad es que… era una mentira. Yo no suelo mentir, es algo que no me gusta nada… pero quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con España-san antes de que volviéramos cada uno a su casa, el papeleo podía esperar unas pocas horas más, siempre lo llevaba todo al día así que supongo que tampoco habría mucho problema si esperaba un poco más.

— ¡Oh! ¡Entonces perfecto! Sé de un restaurante cerca de aquí donde hacen una sopa de tomate espléndida, además después podemos ir a comprar unos gofres, en casa de Bélgica los gofres son maravillosos –se rió el animado país levantándose de su asiento y ajustando un poco sus papeles antes de meterlos en una carpeta sin parar de mirarme.

— Oh, suena muy apetitoso –le animé sonriendo tímidamente.

— Ya verás, te va a encantar –afirmó guiñándome un ojo. Le miré sonrojado e inquieto. Sólo con ese pequeño gesto el ritmo de mi corazón aceleró hasta mil por hora en un solo segundo, ¿por qué era tan difícil mantenerme tranquilo cuando ese país era tan cálido y dulce?

Tras guardar nuestros documentos a buen recaudo en unas carpetas que trajimos con nosotros fuimos caminando hacia el restaurante del que me hablo España-san, él no paraba de hablar sobre cosas maravillosas que había en el país de su ex colonia, se notaba feliz cuando hablaba de naciones como Bélgica-san o Romano-san… me pregunto cómo hablará de mí cuando no estoy… o si lo hace y paso alguna vez por sus pensamientos.

— Es aquí –me informó el español sonriendo y girándose a mirarme –oye… ¿Japón? Me estás escuchando –me llamó al ver que yo estaba en las nubes mirándole sonrojado y algo embobado, mirando cada una de sus facciones tan delineadas y suaves al mismo tiempo. Sacudí mi cabeza avergonzado al darme cuenta de que España-san me miraba preocupado.

— ¡Ah! Sí, lo lamento, estoy… algo distraído… discúlpame –me disculpé sin saber dónde meterme temblando como un flan. España me miró seriamente como no le había visto nunca. Me dio algo de miedo verle tan serio mirándome tan fijamente – ¿sucede algo malo? –pregunté nervioso.

— Japón… ahora que estamos a solas voy a preguntártelo… ¿qué… piensas… de mí? –cuestionó España-san un poco indeciso. Me sonrojé mucho por eso. ¿Cómo podía responderle? ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿La verdad? ¿Y si me rechazaba? Eso… me dolería bastante.

— Ah… esto… eres… cálido y agradable, y siempre tienes una sonrisa dulce en el rostro, te preocupas mucho por los demás y te gusta hacerlos felices, además eres muy bueno siempre con todos y te gusta cuidar de la gente que te importa, hablas siempre de ellos con una sonrisa en la cara y eso es encantador por tu parte –respondí sonrojado y nervioso.

— ¿Eso… es lo que piensas? –cuestionó España-san aún serio, incluso pude notarle… ¿un poco dolido tal vez? No… eso es lo que a mí me gustaría… que sintiese algo… por mí.

— B-bueno yo…

— Entonces… déjame mostrarte lo que yo pienso de ti –exclamó España-san acercándose a mí y poniendo una mano sobre mi mejilla y antes de que me diese cuenta si quiera de lo que estaba pasando… acabó uniendo sus labios con los míos en un suave y tierno beso. Mi corazón se aceleró con rapidez, no podía pensar, ni actuar, sólo me quedé en shock dejando que me besara muy sonrojado y paralizado del asombro. Tras un momento España-san se separó de mí sombrío –perdona… creo… que hice algo que no debía –sonrió él amargamente acariciando mi mejilla –lo siento… debo de haberte asustado… tranquilo… no volveré a hacer algo como eso –inquirió girándose hacia la puerta. En ese momento yo reaccioné y tomé su mano sonrojado y nervioso.

— ¡N-no! ¡E-España-san! A mí… n-no me ha asustado… y-yo… me sentí… m-muy bien cuando me… me… –intenté confesar atragantándome con las palabras avergonzado de decir cosas tan directas y extrañas, pero… tenía que decírselo… después de ese beso… no quería alejarme de ese Sol, quería su calor… fuera como fuera. España-san se giró a mirarme sonrojado y sorprendido.

— J-Japón…

— Y-yo… te… llevo observando desde siempre… aun que estuvieras tan lejos… siempre… me has agradado mucho… p-por favor… sal conmigo y hazte responsable de mis sentimientos, España-san –le pedí sonrojado con una inclinación de 90º. Mi corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho, ya no había vuelta atrás… podía quemarme por acercarme demasiado… o ser aceptado por el Sol de la Pasión que tenía ante mí. De cualquier manera… ya no podía echarme atrás.

— Japón… –escuché de manera tierna y dulce. Sentí los pasos firmes del español dirigirse hacia mí apurando el poco espacio que nos separaba y una de sus fuertes manos acariciando mi mejilla hacia mi cabello –sí, me haré cargo de tus sentimientos.

Me sonrojé mucho sonriendo abiertamente muy feliz por ello y me levanté con rapidez muy nervioso, tenía ganas de tirarme hacia él y abrazarle pero… eso no sería muy propio de mí… tampoco sabía los límites que debíamos marcar España-san y yo. Él me miró con calidez y dulzura y se inclinó un poco hasta volver a unir sus labios con los míos. Mi sonrojo volvió a acentuarse y cerré lentamente los ojos disfrutando del suave roce. Empecé a corresponder al suave contacto y acaricié la mejilla de mí ahora pareja mientras él pasaba una de sus manos tras mi nuca acariciando mi cabello. Nos separamos poco después sonriéndonos confidentes muy sonrojados y con la respiración algo irregular. España-san apoyó su frente contra la mía mirando a mis ojos con calidez.

— V-vas… muy deprisa… España-san –le reprendí dulcemente muy sonrojado.

— Ah, lo siento… es que… tenías una expresión tan dulce… que no me pude resistir a querer robarte un beso… pero tranquilo… iré todo lo despacio que quieras… tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo –sonrió España-san tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas y llevándosela a sus labios para depositar un suave beso en el dorso de esta.

Mi corazón latía con furia dentro de mi pecho. Es un sentimiento tan cálido y abrasador… amenaza con derretirme entero… ese Sol dulce e impulsivo… con tanta pasión en su corazón… ahora sé que… me ha atrapado en sus redes… había puesto una trampa a mi corazón con sólo una mirada y me había capturado para convertirme en su consentida presa… ¡_Kami-sama_, cómo lo amo! España-san me miró comprensivo y sonrió de medio lado tirando un poco de mi mano para acercarme a él y besando mi cabello mientras acariciaba dulcemente mi cabello.

— Te quiero… Japón… así que se consciente… de que no voy a dejarte escapar… porque desde ahora… eres y siempre serás… mi adorado ángel asiático –sonreí sonrojado cerrando suavemente mis ojos muy feliz.

— Y tú para mí… ese adorado Sol… que calienta y consume… España-san.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, otra monstruosidad más que subo a la página tehe~. Las quejas y todo eso ya sabéis a qué calle mandarlo (¿?). Por favor hermosos míos, dadme reviews bonitos que me hagan sentir amada (¿?). Os quiero~ (¿?).


End file.
